headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Conan Saga Vol 1
| imprint = | type = | years published = 1987-1995 | total issues = 97 | featured characters = Conan | creators = Robert E. Howard; Roy Thomas; Barry Windsor-Smith; John Buscema | previous = ''The Savage Sword of Conan'' | next = }} Conan Saga is an American black and white comic book magazine published by Marvel Comics. It features the character of Conan, who was first created as a pulp fiction Sword & Sorcery hero by author Robert E. Howard back in 1932. This series reprints classic stories of the character from issues of Conan the Barbarian and ''The Savage Sword of Conan''. The series began publication in May, 1987 and concluded in April, 1995, spanning a total of ninety-seven issues. 1-50 * Conan Saga 1 * Conan Saga 2 * Conan Saga 3 * Conan Saga 4 * Conan Saga 5 * Conan Saga 6 * Conan Saga 7 * Conan Saga 8 * Conan Saga 9 * Conan Saga 10 * Conan Saga 11 * Conan Saga 12 * Conan Saga 13 * Conan Saga 14 * Conan Saga 15 * Conan Saga 16 * Conan Saga 17 * Conan Saga 18 * Conan Saga 19 * Conan Saga 20 * Conan Saga 21 * Conan Saga 22 * Conan Saga 23 * Conan Saga 24 * Conan Saga 25 * Conan Saga 26 * Conan Saga 27 * Conan Saga 28 * Conan Saga 29 * Conan Saga 30 * Conan Saga 31 * Conan Saga 32 * Conan Saga 33 * Conan Saga 34 * Conan Saga 35 * Conan Saga 36 * Conan Saga 37 * Conan Saga 38 * Conan Saga 39 * Conan Saga 40 * Conan Saga 41 * Conan Saga 42 * Conan Saga 43 * Conan Saga 44 * Conan Saga 45 * Conan Saga 46 * Conan Saga 47 * Conan Saga 48 * Conan Saga 49 * Conan Saga 50 51-97 * Conan Saga 51 * Conan Saga 52 * Conan Saga 53 * Conan Saga 54 * Conan Saga 55 * Conan Saga 56 * Conan Saga 57 * Conan Saga 58 * Conan Saga 59 * Conan Saga 60 * Conan Saga 61 * Conan Saga 62 * Conan Saga 63 * Conan Saga 64 * Conan Saga 65 * Conan Saga 66 * Conan Saga 67 * Conan Saga 68 * Conan Saga 69 * Conan Saga 70 * Conan Saga 71 * Conan Saga 72 * Conan Saga 73 * Conan Saga 74 * Conan Saga 75 * Conan Saga 76 * Conan Saga 77 * Conan Saga 78 * Conan Saga 79 * Conan Saga 80 * Conan Saga 81 * Conan Saga 82 * Conan Saga 83 * Conan Saga 84 * Conan Saga 85 * Conan Saga 86 * Conan Saga 87 * Conan Saga 88 * Conan Saga 89 * Conan Saga 90 * Conan Saga 91 * Conan Saga 92 * Conan Saga 93 * Conan Saga 94 * Conan Saga 95 * Conan Saga 96 * Conan Saga 97 * None * None * Conan was created by Robert E. Howard * Conan Saga redirects to this page. * Couldn't quite make it up to issue #100, could'ya there? * * * Category:Magazines